


Oh, y'know, just the content we're deprived of

by yokiedokie



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokiedokie/pseuds/yokiedokie
Summary: Phantom human shifting with a hefty portion of headcanons. Phanlicia canon babeyyyyyy.....Also first fic *cue kazoo*





	Oh, y'know, just the content we're deprived of

  
Phantom knew from the start that he had a human form, and that it was easily accessible, but it  
took a few months of not so subtle prodding from Mym and want of more physical affection from  
Felicia that finally pushed him to "practice" his human form with Mym in the woods outside the  
Halidom. Honestly he was practiced enough that if he really concentrated, he could've shifted  
immediately, even if it took a few minutes longer due to the years in the abyss, but it was far too  
much fun to watch Mym fuss and fume after several "failed" attempts on Phantoms part.  
Shifting into her dragon form, Brunhilda, She once again tried to emphasize exactly what she  
was doing to Phantom.

"Happy thoughts! Think of exactly why you want to have human form!" the Flamewyrm  
wheedled. "For me, obviously it is my darling prince," she stated as she quickly shifted back into  
human form, before continuing, "For you, I'm sure it's Felicia! So do it! I know you have it in  
you!"

Phantom of course, knew that he had it in him. Having spent years before his time in the abyss  
in his human form attending to his pactbound human, with minimal shifting back into his dragon  
form, Phantom could probably be considered more of a expert in the field than even Mym. Mym  
was hardly able to hide her wings, still showing her tail and horns, while Phantom could  
probably still hide his horns and everything like he was apt to do before the abyss. Probably was  
still the key word though. Aside from a brief period at the start of his imprisonment, Phantom  
hadn't even attempted human form in almost a millenia.

Phantom was afraid of what he would look like. Would he have taken on a completely different  
appearance than last time? Would he even be human looking? What if he got stuck in the  
middle of it due to a block in his mana due to pressures long since settled by the abyss?  
Watching Phantom drift off into thought again, Mym couldn't help but snap irritably at him. "Are  
you even listening? Don't be such a brat! You still owe Felicia after scaring her half to death! Let  
your human form be her compensation!" She stomped her feet, utterly fuming at Phantom's  
rather apathetic expression. Well, not that he had much variety in his expressions.

Mym tapped him smartly on the head. "If you don't human shift soon, I'll tell Felicia you have  
one anyways and you're holding out on her," she explained. Phantom looked lazily at her,  
before sighing and standing up.

"You really want me to shift?" he said, with a rather resigned look in his eye. "Of course!" Mym  
chirped back. She went on to assure him, "If you're ugly, we can just fine tune your appearance,  
ok?" Her response earned her a glare.

Once again letting out another sigh, Phantom readied himself to shift. Closing his eyes, he  
staarted the process. Honestly? It was easy. It didn't even feel like it had been hundreds of years since his last shift, whic had ended rather abruptly and painfully. The feeling of shifting  
and mana changing gently flowed over him, before he felt the transformation end.  
Still keepinn his eyes closed, phantom gingerly tested his arms and legs, making sure that he  
didn't end up wit any missing limbs or anything. Finally, openin up his eyes, he braced himself to  
face a disgusted or horrified Mym. Safe to say the reaction he got was completely different.  
Eyes shining, Mym gleefully looked (to Phantoms mild amusment) up at him, witht a wide smile  
gracing her face. She was practically vibrating witt how excitd she was, tail wagging behind her.  
Phantom felt his mouth curve into a smile at the sight.

"Look at you! You're so handsome! Felicia is going to be so impressed! She will almost be in as  
much love with you as Euden is in love with me!" Mym gushed. 'Isn't Euden not in love with you  
at all,' Phantom thought, before the realization of what Mym said set in.  
"I'm ok looking? I don't look like a abominable horror?" Phantom queried. His voice had changed  
over the years. It was much deeper than when he had fallen in, though granted, Phantom was  
barely out of the mockery of a childhood he had when he was sealed. Mym's agreement drew  
him out of his self inspection.

"You're handsome! You're very tall! Girls seem to like that! You'd probably be considered a  
"dream guy" or whatever those silly humans call handsome men," Mym rambled, continuing,  
"Once we ge back to the Halidom and Felicia, I'll fetch you a mirror! My darling will be so happy  
for you! I'll make him throw a feast! You can publicly declare your love to Felicia!"

Felicia being brought up snapped Phantom back. "I'm not sure I'm ready for her to see me yet  
though," he admitted. Sure, Mym had been around humans, but then again she only had eyes  
for Euden. Her sense of beauty or whatever was probably limited to appreciated whatever was  
Euden-like. Phantoms admission brought Mym to a standstill. She obviously hadn't expected  
that.

Softer now, Mym continued. “She's gonna like you no matter what you look like, it's just that  
having a human form makes you more….” She fumbled, before gesturing wildly, “Sexy? Is that  
what humans call it?”

Phantom didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Probably laugh then devolve to weeping. Mym  
really had no idea what the hell she was talking about. Phantom probably did look like a horrific  
abomination and Mym wouldn't be any the wiser because she had no basis in what humans and  
sylvans actually thought was attractive.

Both Phantom and Mym were too lost in thought to notice somebody approaching before a  
cracking branch alerted both of them to a intruder. Both of the dragons took up a defensive  
stance, before finally some bushes rustled and out popped-

Felicia.

Both Phantom and Mym startled at Felicia's sudden appearance and intrusion, and Felicia  
seemed equally, if not more startled, probably from the strange sight before her. After all,  
nobody had seen Phantoms human form, so it would be plausible for Felicia to think that he was  
some matter of traveler or somebody coming to live at the Halidom. Phantom quietly hoped  
that's what she thought he was.

Mym straightened out first, flashing a dazzling smile at Felicia. “What brings you out here? Were  
you looking for me?” the dragon questioned, but to no avail. Felicia was giving Phantom the  
staredown of his life, paying no attention to Mym or anything that wasn't Phantom. Phantom was  
deeply unnerved by the staredown and gave Mym a pleading glance. Clearing her throat, Mym  
asked again. “Felicia. What are you doing here?”. This time, Felicia seemed to actually hear and  
startled out of her reverie, gaining a quickly redding face as she realized what she had been  
doing.

“I was hoping to find Phantom, I needed to ask him something…” the sylvan started, but quickly  
trailed off as she started staring again. Mildly irritated at the staring and drifitng Felicia was  
doing, Mym stepped in front of Phantom. Snapping out of her second reverie, Felicia blushed  
even redder before answering.

“I was hoping to ask if we could go down to the woods, I wanted to show him a nice stream I  
found that I thought he would enjoy….” Felicia admitted. The sylvan shuffled awkwardly and  
peered at the ground, as though she had been caught doing something wrong. Mym gained a  
cheshire cat grin and turned to look at Phantom. Spinning to look back at Felicia, Mym continued  
to have the smug grin.

“Go ahead and ask him then! He's right here! I'll be on my merry way, so you don't have to  
worry about me interfering!” Mym chirped. The dragon then turned, smirked at Phantom,  
mouthed “Good Luck,” before practically skipping back the way she and Phantom had first come  
down. Phantom glared at her until she disappeared, before glancing back at Felicia.

Who was a completely red mess. Phantom didn't even know sylvans could get that red. Was  
she ok? Did she have a fever? He made a motion to step closer, which caused Felicia to  
squeak rather loudly and jump back a few feet.

“I thought you wanted to ask me something,” he jokingly complained, smiling at the sylvan  
dancer before regretting the action. Felicia looked like she was about to pass out or throw up. ‘Am I really that hideous?’ Phantom thought depressedly. Seemed like his hunch about Mym not  
knowing anything about human beauty was right.

Fortunately for Phantom, but rather unfortunately for Felicia, Phantom was not as hideous as he  
thought. No, instead of that, it was the complete opposite.

It made Felicia's entire brain go haywire.

Sure, she really really liked Phantom, maybe even loved him as a dragon, but she was aware of  
how others talk affected him and made no movements as she didn't want to make him  
uncomfortable. With this new human form of his though, Felicia couldn't use that as a excuse to  
stop herself from going silly. Who could blame her though! He was basically the protagonist  
from every romance story out there! Tall, dark and handsome! Felicia couldn't cope! Especially  
with that stupid handsome voice of his! Unfair! And now he was looking at her strangely! He  
knew! Phantom must've learned how to read minds, Felicia's frazzled brain reasoned. Too lost  
in her thoughts to notice Phantoms rather worried expression, Felicia started muttering and  
tugging on her ears, trying to tame the rampant blush marking her face.

“Sorry I'm so hideous, I'll shift back right away,” Phantom conceded, about to leave the small  
clearing to leave Felicia to her thoughts. Turning to go, he felt a small, but strong hand grab  
onto his own. Facing Felicia again, he noted her very red, but also very determined and also  
freaked out face.

“You're NOT hideous, you're handsome!” Felicia belted out.

Both of them froze. Obviously, that wasn't what Felicia intended to say. Phantom felt like he was  
going to pass out now, as heat quickly found its way into his face. Felicia started looking like she  
was about to get very ill as well.

Mym was really enjoying the show. Standing behind a large tree along with Euden and Cleo, her  
face was one of pure glee. Euden was rather embarrassed, but quite entertained. Cleo was  
thinking about her confession betting ring, and how her stance on Felicia confessing first was  
becoming more stable by the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, because there's exactly ONE fic on here with phanlicia and I have to feed. Dragalia Lost discord. This Is For You.
> 
> Headcanons included in this fic:  
> Phantom knows how to shift and he does it well  
> Phantom was a flame dragon before the abyss  
> Phantom used to be pactbound to one of Eudens distant relatives  
> Phantom loves messing with Mym (wait that's canon)  
> Phantoms a pretty boy in human form.  
> Felicia is feral 4 human phantom
> 
>  
> 
> [Here is what he looks like btw](https://twitter.com/to_kias/status/1103176593726492674?s=19)


End file.
